Just Good Timing
by unveiledthoughts
Summary: Quinn meets McKinley High's newest addition, Christianna Barnet-Reed by unfortunate circumstances. See what happens as their friendship turns into something more, something much more. Please R&R!


**A/N: For all of you following** ** _It Only Takes One_** **and** ** _Welcome to Lima_** **, I will be updating both stories soon! Please read and enjoy! All reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray prided herself in being a calm person. When people mentioned her, "in control" and "collected" came to mind, after all, she didn't garner the nick name _Ice Queen_ for no reason. Yet, here she was with a pulsing vein in her forehead, listening to Finn go on and on about her sexuality, as if her knew her at all – in the middle of an empty hallway, no less. _Enough is enough,_ "For heaven's sake, Finn! "she screamed, "if you would get your head out of your ass for a minute you would be able to comprehend that I was never in love with you, and have no interest in being in a relationship with you. Why? Because you were my beard. Yes, that's right Hudson, _you were_ _my BIG GAY BEARD,"_ she screamed, breathing heavily while the boy just gaped like a fish. "I am not, and will never be into you. I just needed a boyfriend to keep my father happy, and now that he is out of the picture, you're not needed anymore, simple as that."

Every word she said, caused the boy's face to grow crimson in anger. How dare she use him, he was the Quarterback, he was the King of this school, and most importantly he was a man. Finn grabbed the blonde cheerleader's arm, and spoke low, menacing tone, "listen here you little bitch, you are not a filthy dyke, you are _mine_. I own you, without me, you would be – "

"Hey! What is going on here?" A short haired brunette screamed, while fixing her glare on the tall boy.

"This is none of your business, loser. Now walk away before I make you," Finn growled, tightening his grip on the blonde's arm.

"Finn, let go of me!" She yelled, wincing in pain while trying to pull her arm free.

"You heard the lady, lumps. Take your humongous paws off her, _now_ , or else I'll do it for you," the mysterious brunette said with a menacing tone.

Letting Quinn go, he walked towards the brunette and pushed her against a row of lockers, causing Quinn to scream in protest. "I told you to mind your own business," he said while pulling his fist up to punch her face. Seemingly reading the move, the brunette shifted her head to the left, causing Finn to punch a locker and release her from his vicious grip. She kneed him in the balls, making him bow down in pain, and planted a perfectly executed upper cut, leaving him lying on the floor, with his hand protectively over his jaw.

Placing her foot against his throat, the brunette finally turned to a gaping Quinn, "would you please get a teacher or the principle? I want this piece of _trash,"_ she said, once again looking at Finn, "to get _exactly_ what he deserves."

Quinn nodded in agreement, taking off on a sprint towards Coach Sylvester's office, only to stop abruptly and run back to where the other two teenagers were. At the brunette's questionable glance, she smirked, and kicked the boy firmly in the balls, making him groan in pain – yet again. "That's what you get for messing with Quinn Fabray. You're done here," she growled. "I'll be back," she said taking off once again.

Now that they were alone, the brunette studied the boy squirming under her foot. He was overly tall, somewhat attractive – if you were into that kind of thing, and had a dopey face that she just wanted to bash in all over again. "You know, it's not nice to man handle girls, didn't your mother teach you that?"

"You stupid – "he wheezed in pain, as she applied more weight on to his throat.

"Now, now, no need for such language. But know this, if you ever, and I do mean _ever_ , try to hurt that girl again or _anyone_ for that matter, you will answer to _me._ And trust me, I won't be as accommodating next time," she said with an eerily calm voice.

"W-who, "Finn wheezed, making the girl loosen her grip slightly.

"What was that lumps?"

"I said, who the hell are you?" Finn asked, slightly scared of the devilish smirk on the short-haired girl's face.

Right as she was about to reply, she saw the blonde cheerleader approaching with a tall, lanky woman in tow.

"Now Hudson, I always knew you were stupid, but I at least hopped you had a sense of self preservation," the lanky woman sneered, "I mean, how dare you go after _my head cheerleader?"_

Quinn cleared her throat, as if to get her coach back on topic.

"I've already contacted the police, and we will wait for them at Figgins's office," she said staring the boy down. "Now James Dean, would you kindly release this idiot's throat," she said addressing the unknown brunette.

 _James Dean, huh? Well, I've definitely been called worse._ "Eh, sure why not? His disgusting breath is brushing through the leather of my boots," she said causing both blondes to chuckle, and the bumbling idiot to sputter stupidly in indignation.

As the tall woman pulled the boy up to his feet, his hands in a firm grip behind his back, she motioned with her head and said, "you two, come with me. The police and Figgins will need your statements."

Both girls nodded and followed the coach closely behind.

Quinn grabbed the other girl's arm gently, making her look at her in question. "Thank you, for what you did back there. I was frightened – honestly, I've never seen him behave this way before," she said.

"I just did what anyone would have done. That boy is easily twice your size, he shouldn't have grabbed you like that," the brunette answered, still angry about the entire ordeal.

"Just, thank you," Quinn said, squeezing her arm in thanks. _Damn she's strong._

"Again, it was no problem," the brunette said with an easy smile.

"Fabray! Get your ass in here, and bring James Dean with you!" The tall woman yelled, making them walk hurriedly towards the principal's office.

As Quinn entered the office, two things became glaringly obvious. One, Finn looked like a constipated child. Second, Mr. Shue, whose hand laid protectively over the boy's shoulder, was going to do everything in his power to downplay everything that occurred – even though he wasn't at the scene.

"Ah children," the Indian man said, "I have been informed of an alleged assault on Ms. Fabray, by the hand of Mr. Hudson."

"Actually, he assaulted her too. He pushed her against a locker and tried to hurt her?" Quinn said, interrupting the man.

As if on cue, all eyes were immediately on the brunette, who cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Mr. Figgins, I'm sure this is all a huge misunderstanding. Finn is a good kid, he would never – "

"I'm going to stop you right there, William. This idiotic oaf attacked my head cheerleader and James Dean over there, I recommend expulsion," the coach said angrily.

"Now wait a second – "

"I'm not an oaf!"

"Children…"

"That idiot almost – "

"Enough!" The brunette said forcibly, demanding attention. "The bottom line is as follows, this oaf, as you have so appropriately dubbed him, was man-handling Ms. Fabray over here, by forcibly grabbing her arm. After I intervened, simply asking him to step away as he was clearly hurting her, he walked towards me, pushed me against a row of lockers and attempted to punch me. I was able to get away by diving his punch, kicking him in the testicles, and delivering a punch to his face in self-defense. That's what happened," she said.

"And who might you be?" The curly haired man asked condescendingly.

"What, you mean other than someone who witnessed the event?" She asked sarcastically. At the man's scowl, she smirked. "Christianna Barnet-Reed, the better question is who are _you_?" She saw the principle immediately straighten up, Finn's eyes widen, and the curly haired man's jaw drop, at the sound of her last name, _of course_.

"I apologize Ms. Barnet – "

"Barnet-Reed," Christianna immediately corrected.

"Of course, if I would have known we would have greeted you earlier," Principal Figgins said nervously.

"We're getting off topic, Mr. Figgins. This boy physically assaulted both me and Ms. Fabray and had it not been for my quick thinking, I'm pretty sure I would have been severely hurt. Not to mention that he hurt not one, but _two_ women," Christianna said passionately. "Now I recommend that you listen to everyone's side of the story, I mean _surely_ you wouldn't want my father to think that his daughter isn't safe at her new school, do you?" She asked with a sardonic smile.

Figgins proceeded to ask both Quinn and Coach Sylvester what happened. After giving their statements, the police showed up, and all involved were asked to once again give their version of the story. All said and done, it was decided that Finn would be suspended for two months, would attend anger management classes, and would have to steer clear of both girls.

Quinn and Christianna exited the office, both slightly appalled that the boy got off with such a light punishment.

"Well that was fun," the brunette said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Quinn said looking down at the floor, "I just wanted to thank you again, I don't know what I would have done, had you not been there."

"This again? I told you it was no problem, I was glad to help, although I still think he got out relatively unscathed," she said, still angry about the outcome.

"Still… thank you," Quinn said hugging the unsuspecting brunette.

Christianna winced in pain, making Quinn look at her worriedly.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay, we need to take you to a doctor," she said freaking out.

"Woah, calm down. I'm sure it's just some bruising," Christianna said stubbornly.

"Please, let me take you to a doctor," she said pleadingly, "he's twice your size."

 _Aw man, how can anyone say no to those hazel eyes._ "Alright, alright! I'll go, but only if you answer one question," she said with a charming smile.

"Deal," the blonde said, eager to get her savior to the doctor.

"What's your name? All I know is that your last name is Fabray," she asked with a small smile.

"My name is Quinn," the blonde said, suddenly shy at the other girl's attention.

While maintaining eye-contact with the blonde, the injured girl grabbed her hand and gently brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Quinn," Christianna husked.

Cheeks flaming in embarrassment, Quinn smiled at the chivalrous action. _Well, looks like this is going to be interesting._ Regaining her bearings, she gave the girl a smirk of her own, "trust me, the pleasure is all mine. Now let's go bandage you up," she said leading a smirking brunette to the parking lot.

 _She was going to like it here, it seems._


End file.
